


The Blueblood and the Brooklynite

by JennStar



Category: Mad Men
Genre: 1960s, Advertising, Awkward Flirting, Chauvinism, Couch Sex, F/M, Fanvids, Franz Ferdinand - Freeform, Rejection, Unrequited Love, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennStar/pseuds/JennStar
Summary: I made this waaayyy back in 2010 when Mad Men was in full swing.Enjoy the awkwardness.I can't believe I used to have a thing for Pete Campbell. What the hell was I thinking?
Relationships: Peggy Olson/Her career, Pete Campbell/Peggy Olson, Pete Campbell/Trudy Campbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Blueblood and the Brooklynite




End file.
